The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to a power drive unit and, more specifically, to a power drive unit having multiple torque and speed outputs.
An aircraft utilizes a flight control high lift system having one or more movable control surfaces. For example, an aircraft wing may include a plurality of flaps located along a trailing edge of the wing and/or a plurality of slats located along a leading edge of the wing. Movement of such movable control surfaces may result in a directional flow of fluid over a portion of the aircraft. For example, movement of the flaps results in a change in the amount of lift provided by a wing of the aircraft.
A typical flight control high lift system requires a power drive unit for both the slats and the flaps. The flight control high lift system has several different performance points for torque and speed; however, a conventional power drive unit includes only a single gear ratio reduction between its input and output. As a result, the single gear ratio limits the power drive unit from meeting the significant variation of torque and speed required for association with both the slats and the flaps.